


It's him: Part eight

by Diviny



Series: It's him [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diviny/pseuds/Diviny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part eight of the 'it's him' series!</p>
<p>Castiel, Chuck and Gabriel are in the middle of a crisis. How are they getting Michael and Lucifer out of jail? Meanwhile, Sam is asked to the dance by Ruby. <br/>When Castiel visits house Winchester, he talks with Dean about the dream/reality thing. Castiel tries to go back to the alternative universe and talks with the strange lady. She has some interesting and terrifying news for Castiel. Are they going to make it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's him: Part eight

Novaks

 

Castiel’s alarm goes.

 

It’s the third day of school. Castiel is now used to his morning routine, and it goes quicker than before. He grabs his bag, and before he leaves the room, he looks over his shoulder at Michael’s bed. It’s empty. _Weird, I thought he had a day off._ He turns around and runs downstairs.

‘Hey gu-’ he stops. Gabriel is sitting on the couch with a pretty chill look on his face, staring at his dad, who is walking in a small circle with a face of disappointment. ‘What is going on here?’ Castiel asks. ‘Just sit down, Castiel,’ Chuck responds. ‘But I have to get ready for school…’ ‘Sit down!’ Gabriel smirks at him, meaning, ‘you better listen to him, Cassie.’ Castiel obediently walks to the couch and sits down. The two brothers both look at their dad, who is staring at the wall and looks like he’s thinking what he’s going to say. Then he turns to Castiel. Castiel feels like he looks straight through them.

‘Castiel…’ ‘Uh… Yeah?’ ‘Have you seen your brothers?’ Castiel looks away. ‘Lucifer and Michael?’ Chuck sighs. ‘No, your other brothers!’ _sarcastic much…?_ ‘I didn’t see Michael,’ Castiel responds calm. ‘That’s because he’s not home.’ ‘Isn’t he working?’ ‘It’s his day off.’ Castiel can’t take this anymore. He hates small talks, especially when no one tells him what’s going on. ‘Alright, could you _please_ be a _little_ more straightforward? What is going on?’ ‘I think Gabriel can explain.’ Chuck looks at Gabriel and Castiel follows his look.

‘They’re in jail,’ Gabriel sighs. ‘Wait, really?’ Castiel asks shocked. ‘Yup,’ Gabriel nods. ‘Even better,’ Chuck continues, ‘Michael earns the money for this family, we need money to get Michael out of jail, but we don’t have money without Michael.’ Castiel and Gabriel look at each other. ‘See the picture?’ The brothers both nod. ‘Now how are we getting the money?’ Chuck sighs and sits down on one of the chairs. ‘Don’t worry, dad, we’ll get it,’ Castiel calms Chuck down while he glances at Gabriel. Gabriel pouts and looks away.

Castiel’s phone rings. ‘Hello?’ He asks. _‘Hey, Castiel.’_ ‘Sam, what’s up?’ _‘I don’t think Dean is coming to school today…’_ _He’s been drinking,_ Castiel thinks and _knows_. ‘Oh, uh…’ Castiel looks at Gabriel, who nods. ‘My brother can drive us.’ _‘Gabriel?’_ ‘Yes.’ _‘Okay, I’ll see you then.’_

Castiel hangs up. Gabriel sighs.

‘So… trouble in both families, huh?’

 

Winchesters

It’s lunch break. Sam is sitting at one of the tables beside Ruby. While Ruby is talking to Sam, Sam doesn’t pay attention. He’s communicating with Gabriel, who’s cleaning the floor on the other side of the lunchroom. _Then you have to help them,_ Sam sends Gabriel. _‘I can’t do that.’ Why not? It’s your family. ‘My father doesn’t know how many exes I have, and I don’t want him to know.’ Well, if you do nothing, you move back to Colorado._ Gabriel is silent. ‘ _Answer the question, Samuel,’_ he then says. _What quest-_ ‘Sam?’ Sam looks up and sees Ruby. ‘Are you alright? You seem very off today.’ Sam nods. ‘Yeah, I’m fine. I just have a mild headache.’ Sam hasn’t told Ruby about his dad, because he doesn’t want pity. ‘I’m sorry,’ Sam continues. ‘What were you asking?’ ‘If you want to go to the dance Friday… with me.’ _Oh yeah, that’s Friday…_ Sam remembers. _Maybe it’ll distract me from what happened…_ ‘Sure,’ Sam says. ‘Great!’ Ruby says happy. The bell goes. ‘Bye, Sam,’ Ruby says as she walks away. Sam waves at her and grabs his backpack.

 

Novaks

‘Never have I ever… stolen money from dad.’ Lucifer laughs. ‘Wait, you have?’ Lucifer nods. ‘Don’t worry, it was just 10 bucks.’ ‘What did you spend it on?’ ‘Why should I tell you?’ ‘Okay okay… your turn.’ ‘Never have I ever… had sex with a dude.’ ‘Me neither,’ Michael says. ‘But I did kiss one,’ Lucifer smiles. ‘Okay, I didn’t do _that_ either,’ Michael comments. ‘I’m bored, let’s play truth or dare.’ ‘Okay,’ Lucifer agrees. ‘Truth.’ Michael smiles. ‘What did you spend that 10 bucks on?’ ‘Oh, you bastard.’

‘Can you two please shut up for once?’

Lucifer and Michael look at the short guy in the prison cell across theirs.

‘No,’ Lucifer says. ‘I haven’t got your names yet,’ the man continues. ‘I’m Metatron.’ ‘Well, good for you,’ Michael comments. ‘You two remind me of someone,’ Metatron says. ‘A guy… no, _two_ guys that visited my shop Saturday. One was shy and had black hair, and the other one was very straightforward and brunet.’ Lucifer and Michael look at each other. ‘Are you guys family?’ ‘None of your damn business,’ Lucifer says. ‘Now _that’s_ straightforward,’ Michael smirks. ‘Now, shut the fuck up and let us play our game,’ Lucifer finishes.

‘But seriously, what did you spend that 10 bucks on?’

Lucifer leans over and whispers something in Michael’s ear.

‘Oh, you son of a bitch.’

 

Winchesters

 

Dean wakes up. ‘Ding-dong,’ the bell sounds. Dean groans. ‘Doesn’t Sam have the keys or something?’ He hides his head under the blanket and listens to his mother as she walks to the door. The door opens. ‘Hi,’ his mom says. ‘Hello, miss Winchester,’ a familiar voice says. Dean throws his blanket off of him and runs upstairs.

 

‘I’ve seen you in the hospital, right?’ Mary asks. ‘Yes,’ the guy responds. ‘My name is Castiel.’ Mary shakes Castiel’s hand. ‘Mary.’ ‘Is… uh, Dean home?’ ‘Yeah, he is. He’s still pretty…’ ‘I get it,’ Castiel answers. ‘Honey!’ Mary yells. ‘Castiel is here!’ ‘Okay, mom,’ Dean yells from upstairs. ‘Come in.’ Mary steps aside. ‘Thanks,’ Castiel says as he hangs his coat and takes off his shoes. ‘Do you want some water? Coffee?’ ‘No thanks,’ Castiel says and smiles at her. They walk through the kitchen to the living room. ‘Take a seat,’ Mary says. ‘He’ll be downstairs in a minute.’ Castiel nods and sits down.

 

Novaks

Castiel looks around him. Nothing has changed since his last visit. He looks at the ground and sees a red blanket. The couch is still warm as well. Then he hears footsteps rushing down the stairs. ‘Hey, Cas,’ Dean says happily as he walks into the living room. ‘Hey,’ Castiel answers as he gets up. They awkwardly look at each other. _Is he going to hug me? Or shake my hand? Or nothing at all?_ Dean steps forward and hugs Castiel. _Oh okay._ Dean pats him on his back before he lets go. _Oh, I guess it was just a ‘bro-hug’…_ ‘Why are you here?’ Dean asks. ‘I just wanted to make sure you were okay,’ Castiel says and smiles at Dean. ‘I’m fine. It has been rough, it still is, but I won’t let it get me.’ Castiel nods. ‘Can we talk?’ Castiel asks. ‘Sure,’ Dean says as he points at the couch. ‘I uh,’ Castiel mutters. ‘I wanted to talk in private, actually.’ Dean looks at the kitchen where his mom is doing the dishes. ‘Okay,’ he says as he leads Castiel to the stairs.

 

Winchesters

‘I’m sorry,’ Dean tells Castiel. ‘It’s okay. We’ll figure a way to get them out. I’m sure.’ Castiel has told Dean about Michael and Lucifer. ‘But I didn’t come here to talk about that,’ Castiel says. He grabs his bag and a book that he put inside of it. _‘Celestial beings,’_ the title reads. Dean frowns as Castiel opens the book. ‘I bought this book the day after we arrived,’ he says, not taking his eyes off the book. ‘Every time I look into it, it’s like it’s changed.’ ‘What do you mean?’ ‘Look.’ Castiel points at a name under a name that reads _‘Jophiel.’_ ‘Yesterday, this name was normal and un-touched, but now it has a burn mark on it, and you can’t read it anymore.’ Dean doesn’t answer. ‘This happens to a lot of names,’ Castiel continues. ‘I spoke to the guy in the store, and he said whenever a burn mark is covering a name, that angel is either deceased, or fallen.’ ‘What does fallen mean?’ ‘It’s when an angel is banned from Heaven, or stepped down. Some angels apparently choose human life over Heaven, and left.’ ‘Why are you telling me this?’ Castiel goes back a few pages until he’s in the C-chapter. ‘My name is supposed to be here.’ Dean looks at the book and sees a thick burn mark covering the name. ‘But you’re not an angel,’ he says. ‘No, but I was named after one, and if you look closer…’ Dean looks closer and sees a vague name. ‘Castiel,’ he whispers. ‘But, Cas, I still don’t understand.’ He looks at Castiel. ‘So the angel you’re named after is… marked, or something… what does that mean to you?’ ‘Because,’ Castiel says calm as he closes the book.

‘When I bought the book, my name was full covered. You couldn’t read a letter. The burn is fading.’ Castiel stares at Dean. ‘The burn started fading after my first vision.’ Dean looks away, clearly in thoughts. ‘I need to go back,’ Castiel says. ‘To where? To the alternate dream universe?’ Dean says. ‘No way, it’s too dangerous.’ ‘Dean, I have to-’ ‘Cas, don’t you remember what happened last time? You were basically in a coma? You could die.’

‘What if it’s not a dream?!’ Castiel says a little too loud.

He sighs and continues. ‘I know you have been thinking about it as well. I’m not sure if it’s a dream. What if it’s real?’ ‘I don’t know,’ Dean sighs. ‘You have done some research already,’ Castiel comments as he nods towards Dean’s desk. A lot of notes are stuck to the wall and random books and papers are covering up the entire desk. ‘Yeah,’ Dean says. ‘I didn’t find anything.’ ‘But you know what I mean,’ Castiel says. ‘We can figure it out! Whatever is happening, I’m sure that creepy lady can tell me!’ Dean is quiet. ‘Dean… come on. What have we got to lose?’ _‘You,’_ Dean says.

‘Just one more time,’ Castiel calms him down. ‘Okay,’ Dean agrees. ‘You’ve got 5 minutes.’ Castiel nods. ‘But, last times, you got there by accident. How do you want to get there now?’ ‘I don’t know,’ Castiel says shyly. ‘Maybe if I pinch myself hard enough.’ Dean frowns. Castiel pinches his arm.

‘Ow,’ he says. He tries again and closes his eyes. ‘Ow.’ ‘Cas…’ _‘Ow!’_ ‘ _Cas!_ Stop pinching yourself!’ Dean says worried and he grabs Castiel’s hand. _‘Wow,’_ Castiel says. ‘What?’ ‘I don’t know… I can’t open my eyes…’ Castiel falls down and lands in Dean’s lap.

 

‘I think it’s working.’

 

Novaks

Castiel hears someone slow clapping. ‘Well done, well done,’ a familiar female voice says. ‘Aren’t you a brave little soldier?’ Castiel tries to focus, but he suddenly feels very tired. ‘What are you doing?’ Castiel stutters. ‘I think you’ve already figured that out,’ the lady with the tattoos says. Castiel doesn’t respond. ‘Wait… oh yeah, _you haven’t_. You’re still wondering if this is fake or a dream.’ The lady takes a step closer. ‘Well, sweetie,’ she says. ‘You were right. _This is reality_.’ ‘No…’ Castiel says, as he stares at Dean. ‘Oh yeah, _that_ is real as well.’ Dean’s body looks even more broken than it did before. His skin is even paler, and he looks more dead than alive. ‘Why are you doing this?’ ‘Sorry, hon, can’t spoil everything. You still have time.’ ‘Time-’ Castiel flinches. It’s like he’s pulled by something, something that wants him to… die.

‘I can’t let you hang around here for long,’ the woman continues. ‘I don’t want you to die just yet.’ She puts his hand on Castiel’s cheek. ‘Come back tomorrow, stronger. Then we’ll talk further.’ ‘Stronger?’ Castiel asks with his last breath. ‘You’re not alone in this, Castiel,’ the lady says. ‘Now shh, calm down…’ Her eyes start glowing, and Castiel is pulled back into sleep.

_‘You’re on a good road,’_ the lady’s words echo. _‘Don’t make the wrong choices.’_

 

Castiel opens his eyes and is pulled up. He coughs and feels a pad on his back. ‘Are you okay?’ Dean asks. ‘Yeah,’ Castiel says out of breath. Dean hands him a cup of water and Castiel starts drinking. ‘What did she say?’ Castiel puts the cup down and sighs.

 

‘Much.’

**Author's Note:**

> *throws keyboard through the room* *decides to pick it up again and continues typing* So... that's part eight!
> 
> We're almost at the end. (insert emotion of your choice here) I won't spoil how many parts are left, but... Yeah, there's still a few parts left, so we're ALMOST there. I'm connecting the dots as we speak and it's going to be a heck of a final! Spoiler alert: I think we're all going to have mixed emotions about it. Unless you don't like it, then you just... don't like it.   
> Alright! Let's write part nine, shall we? (I mean me, not we, that'd be weird.)
> 
> Ciao!
> 
> x
> 
> Celestial


End file.
